Luke and Sam
by dancingtoclassicrock
Summary: Genderbent story of Luna and Sam, ya know?
1. Sign up sheet

**As far as I know I'm the first one to write a Luke and Sam story that isn't just a chapter from a genderbent TLH fanfic that has all sorts of genderbent episode remakes and originals**

"Glee club sign-up sheet?" Loni read the paper that was tacked onto the bulletin board, "what is that?" he asked his brothers

"It's a show choir group, it's like regular choir but with dancing, I've heard that it can be quite exhausting" Luke says excitedly, "I can't believe they brought it back, maybe I should audition!" Luke stated, turning to his two elder brothers.

"Uhh no, the auditions are the same day as football tryouts and you are going to be on the team with us, right little bro?" Loki said before punching Luke in the arm

"I don't want to-" Luke was cut off by Loki yelling at him to "hurry up or they would be late to pick up the others" Luke sighed and looked at the sheet once more, he grabbed the pen and signed his name before running to catch up to his older siblings.

…

…

…

Luke walked out into the back yard and set up his music stand and guitar, Luke was nervous about trying out and decided he would only be able to do it if he had his first acoustic guitar in his hands.

Luke put the sheet music to "Space Oddity" by David Bowie on the stand, he made sure the strings were in tune and he played a C and then an E minor while singing

"Ground control to major Tom

Ground control to major Tom"

He played through the entire song almost perfectly, he kept playing through until Linka came out to talk to him.

"Hey Luke, what are you playing" she asked as she sat down on the grass next to him

"I'm playing "Space Oddity" by: David Bowie" Luke says as he puts his guitar off to the side

"I have never seen you practice a song for so long, why is this so special to you?" Linka asked

"Can you keep a secret?" Luke asks his sister, looking to the ground

"Of course" she replies

"I'm ducking out of football try-outs to audition for the glee club" Luke says quickly, avoiding eye contact with Linka

"Oh, Loki and Loni would kill you, but don't worry, I can keep a secret, come inside dinner's almost ready" Linka says and she stands up, Luke follows behind her with his gear.

 **The chapter was short I know, suck it up because there will be more.**


	2. Football practice

**Enjoy the goddamn chapter, please.**

"6-6-4, right next door,

6-6-8, the very next gate

6-6-3, across the street

Hail Satan!

We're the neighbors of the beast"

Luke's sat up and turned his alarm off, he got out of the top bunk and went to the bathroom to do his hair.

After thirteen minutes of dousing his hair with hair spray he went downstairs to eat breakfast, surprisingly Loki and Loni were already awake.

"Finally you're awake, come on we gotta practice so you make the team!" Loki said and he put a plate of fried eggs in front of him, "hurry up and eat" Loni said

"I can't have a PopTart?" Luke asked

"No, you need protein" Loki said, Luke reluctantly ate the two eggs on his plate and walked outside to meet his brothers.

…

…

…

After 45 minutes of drills Loki retrieved the gear and passed it out, Loki and Loni put everything on quickly but Luke stayed put

"What are you waiting for?" Loni asked

"My hair" Luke whined

"For fucks sake" Loki mumbled, he walked over to Luke and forcefully put the helmet on him

…

…

…

Hour after hour of training, Luke thought he would pass out, until finally

"All right that's enough for today" Loki said, Luke threw his gear off and ran inside to get his guitar.

Luke walked downstairs and out the front door so he could sit on the porch, he practiced Space Oddity, playing it over and over until he thought it was perfect, then he played it over and over again, taking only short five minute breaks to ice his fingers.

"I'm totally going to get in" Luke thought, he got up and went back inside, he still had 6 days to make his performance absolutely perfect.

 **In case you didn't notice this story is going to have rather short chapters, if you don't like it then don't fucking read it, also go listen to "Neighbors of the Beast" by: Pansy Division. Sam will show up eventually so don't get your knickers in a twist.**


	3. audition

One can assume that after days of practicing football for hours on end that you would be sore, such was the case for Luke, he normally wouldn't mind being so sore, he was used to it after all considering how much energy you must put in a performance but Luke didn't like knowing that a lot of his energy was going towards football tryouts that he would end up skipping anyways. He sat in his bed and practiced Space Oddity for the millionth time, Luke was almost certain he would make the cut, Linka said he sounded amazing and she usually puts it straight forward.

"Would you shut up, play a different freaking song" Lane yelled from the bottom bunk

"Alright jeez, don't get your Knickers in a tangle" Luke responded, throwing his guitar to his side

"It's don't get your thong in a twist you idiot" Lane yelled back

"Go fuck yourself" Luke mumbled and got out of his bed and left the room.

Luke walked downstairs and into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed a root beer, he turned around and almost walked straight into his mother.

"Oh hey Luke, how is football with your brothers going, do you think you're going to make the team?" Rita asked, Luke paused, he was unsure if he should be honest or not but Rita caught on fairly quickly

"Are you okay?"

"I don't want to play football, I want to try out for glee club"

"Then try out for glee club" Rita said simply

"It's on the same day as football tryouts" Luke said bluntly

"Skip the football tryouts then" Rita stated and walked out of the kitchen, Luke smiled, he loved having a mother who understood him most of the time.

…

…

…

The Next Day:

Luke was on the edge of his seat the whole day, he couldn't stop thinking about auditions, he only forgot about auditions once and that was when he caught a glimpse of a cute blond kid but he only saw him for 3 seconds before he disappeared back in the crowd.

Finally the school day ended and Luke rushed to the auditorium so he could audition before his brothers could drag him to the football field.

Luke took the long way round so he could avoid his brothers, he had a close call when he rounded the corner to the choir room he saw them facing away from them so he had to go around another way.

"Alright who's next?" Mr. Morrison asked and Luke walked out on stage, guitar in hand.

he recognized Luke immediately

"Hey I thought you and your brothers were going to try out for the football team" Mr. Morrison said

"I ditched them to audition for glee club, they wouldn't let me do it otherwise" Luke said

Morrison smiled, he liked him already, "show me what you got" he yelled and Luke hooked his acoustic up to an amp and began to play.

"Ground Control to Major Tom

Ground Control to Major Tom

Take your protein pills and put your helmet on

Ground Control to Major Tom (ten, nine, eight, seven, six)

Commencing countdown, engines on (five, four, three)

Check ignition and may God's love be with you (two, one, liftoff)

This is Ground Control to Major Tom

You've really made the grade

And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear

Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare

"This is Major Tom to Ground Control

I'm stepping through the door

And I'm floating in a most peculiar way

And the stars look very different today

For here

Am I sitting in a tin can

Far above the world

Planet Earth is blue

And there's nothing I can do

Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles

I'm feeling very still

And I think my spaceship knows which way to go

Tell my wife I love her very much she knows

Ground Control to Major Tom

Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Can you hear me, Major Tom?

Can you "Here am I floating 'round my tin can

Far above the moon

Planet Earth is blue

And there's nothing I can do"

Luke finished and Mr. Morrison clapped

"I can tell you right now that you have a great chance of making it into the club" he said and Luke walked off the stage.

Luke sat down in the chairs of the auditorium to watch the other auditions some were good, some were bad, and some were great. Luke was watching the stage waiting for the next person to come on and lo and behold, it was the cute blond guy again.

"Hi my name is Samuel Sharp, you can call me Sam and I will be singing "Don't stop believing" by: Journey"

"Sam!, his name is Sam" Luke thought to himself, Sam began to sing.

Luke was stunned by his voice, it was so smooth but rough, sweet but tough, it was amazing, and Luke hung on to every word.

After Sam had finished his audition he came and sat by Luke, now he could get a good look at him.

Sam had blond hair that went down to his shoulders with a blue streak in the front, his eyes reminded Luke of those blue gummy sharks he loved so much, he had a long sleeved The Who shirt on and was wearing burgundy ripped jeans with calf high boots, he had two piercings on each ear and was rather strong looking, sure Luke had muscles of his own, he used to do gymnastics for fucks sake but Sam was much taller and stronger looking, daaaamn he was hot as fuck.

Sam caught Luke staring

"Hey, Luke" Sam said

"How do you know my name?" Luke asked

"I watched your audition from backstage, you were pretty damn good"

"Oh, thanks" Luke said, his eyes traveled down to Sams black Doc Martens

"I like your boots" Luke said, Sam smiled

"Thanks, I took them from a unicorn" Sam responded

"Holy shit, holy shit, hooooly shiiit" Luke mentally screamed, Sam noticed his excitement and took out a piece of paper and a pen from his backpack, he wrote down his number on it and handed it to Luke.

"You're pretty damn cool, here's my number go ahead and text me" Sam said, Lukes phone dinged

"Where the hell are you!" it was Loki, Luke frowned and turned off his phone, got up and grabbed his stuff

"I'm sorry, I have to go, my brothers-" Sam cut him off

"I get it go ahead and go, just don't forget about me"

Luke smiled

"I won't" he said and rushed out of the auditorium.

 **hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter, as always reviews are welcome.**

 **go ahead and give a listen to Don't Stop Believin' by Journey please. that's all**


	4. sorry

Holy shit okay, so FFN was acting up and I went to read my fic to make sure there was nothing I needed to change and I realized that the name of the teacher who was running glee club auditions somehow got cut and so did a few other words, so sorry I'm going to fix that I swear.


	5. messages n' shit

**Hey everyone, just a fair warning the F word is used in this chapter and probably in future chapters as well, I'm talking about the derogatory term for a queer person, not "fuck" just FYI.**

Luke walked out of the auditorium and texted his brother.

"Where are you?" he asked

"At the football field looking like a complete idiot because my brother didn't show up for tryouts" Loki responded

"I will be there soon"

Luke sighed and jogged to the football field, he was waved over by Loni who was standing next to a pissed off Loki.

"Hey" Luke said nonchalantly

"You missed tryouts" Loki said, refusing to make eye contact with Luke

"Sorry I got caught up in something" Luke said in an ironically unapologetic manner

"I don't care what your excuse is but you're walking home" Loki spun around, and glared daggers at Luke

"Okay, guess I'm walking home" Luke says, he really didn't feel like arguing right now, he just wanted to text Sam.

Luke started walking off in a different direction.

…

…

…

Loni and Loki were sitting in vanzilla, fuming

"I can't believe Luke would abandon us like that" Loni complained

"It was probably for that Faggy glee club" Loki exclaimed, pounding his fist on the steering wheel

"When he gets home let's give him our minds" Loni says

"The saying is actually "give him a piece of our minds" but yeah sure" Loki says and he shifts into drive and pulls out of the school parking lot.

…

...

…

Luke strolled on the sidewalk, pride was evident through his stride, he pulled out his phone to text Sam.

"My brothers are pissed at me for ducking out of football tryouts"

"Hey man, It's your life"

"It's now or never?"

"You ain't gonna live forever!"

"Haha dude I fucking love you"

Luke immediately regret sending that message, "god fucking Dammit why can't I have rewind powers like that girl from the game" he thought out loud, but Sam responded

"Aww how cute, I have to go now but I'll see you on Monday, right?"

"Uhh yeah where do you sit at lunch maybe I can find you?" Luke texted back

"1st table in the fifth row, closest to the windows"

"Cool, see you Monday" Luke texted and put away his phone

 **Whoo another short chapter because why not?**

 **If you got the song reference then good job, remember reviews are welcome!**


End file.
